The purpose of the NCRR Initiative at the Johns Hopkins University School of Hygiene and Public Health is to provide the opportunity for disadvantaged high school students and K-12 inservice and preservice teachers to participate in a focused, hands-on, mentored research laboratory experience under the guidance of accomplished biomedical scientists. This process will strengthen the partnership between the School of Hygiene and public Health and K-12 schools by developing mentoring ties among teachers, disadvantaged students and faculty of the School. This should help to increase the number of disadvantaged students pursuing education and training in the biomedical/behavioral sciences and subsequently entering health sciences professions. Specific objectives are: 1) to provide financial support for each student and teacher interested in obtaining research laboratory experience during the summer; 2) to help high school students gain a clear understanding of biomedical research and the technical skills needed to perform such research; 3) to help teachers update their understanding of modern research tools and techniques and broaden their knowledge of scientific concepts; and 4) to help teachers understand methodology that can be adapted to teaching science at the K-12 level. The program will include student and teacher enrichment activities as well as the research laboratory experience.